One Moment
by MeganMustang
Summary: I suck at summaries. Roy and Ed share a moment.. will it mean anything else? EdxRoy, AlxWinrey.............. Rated T for later chapters
1. So close

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did it would not be on cartoon Network.. it would probably be on the playboy channel.

this is my first Fic... please! don't be too harsh!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There was a brief knock on the door of Ed and Al's dorm. Sighing heavily Ed stands up stretching his arms above his head. Setting his book on the table he walks to the door. _Man, it sure is lonely with Al gone. I wonder how long he'll stay with Winrey in Risenbool._ Another louder knock at the door.

"I'm comming, damnit!" he calls out in frusteration.

Flinging open the door he glares up at... Hawkeye, with her hand on her gun holster. _Oh, shit._

"Oh! Hawkeye! I didn't know it was you!... _DON'T SHOOT ME!_" Ed cries out, his arms flung up to protect him.

Dropping her hand away from her gun, "Why didn't you answer you phone, Fullmetal?" she asks annoyed.

Confused, Ed looks at his telephone. "Ph...OH! I unplugged it. I was researching and didn't want to be bothered."

Turning Edward reconnects the phone, and as he does so it begins to ring.

Startled, Ed picks up the reciever, glancing at Hawkeye. "Hello? AL! Oh, you're staying for a few _weeks_? Oh.. well, now's not the best time.. I have a funny feeling I'll be shot if I stay on the phone much longer..yes, I'll tell her. Bye!" hanging up the phone Ed looks sheepishly at Hawkeye, "Alphonse says 'hello' ".

Looking sternly at Edward she motions for him to follow. "Come on, Fullmetal. The Colonel wants to speak with you."

Grabbing his coat Edward locks the door and chases after the ever retreating Hawkeye.

_...10 minutes later..._

There is a knock at his door and he looks up, "Come in."

"Colonel," Hawkeye enters slauting. "I got Fullmetal like you asked."

Stepping aside, Hawkeye let's Edward enter the Colonel's office. Turning on her heel she leaves, shutting the door behind her.

Standing awkwardly just inside the door Edward looks around the room, avoiding Mustang's gaze.

Clearing his throat, Mustang looks at Edward. "You never came to give me your report, Fullmetal."

_Look at him, just sitting there. Smug smirk plastered on his face. In that military suit.. his hair falling in his eyes... Wait... what? ..._  
"Uh, oh.. I got caught up with Al.. He's back in Risenbool with Winrey.. I've just been around the dorm. Tired from the train ride.. Sorry.. I'll go do that report now." Ed says, turning to leave.

Suddenly, Roy stands up, "Wait, Edward!"

"..." Turning around Ed blushes, a light pink forming on his cheeks. _Did he just call me Edward?_

_  
Look at him, his golden eyes shining.. he's blushing.. how adorable.. oh my and his blond hair falling around his shoulders..his hair is down? WHY DIDNT I NOTICE BEFORE!  
_Jaw slack, eyes wide, Roy begins to walk forward as if in a trance.

Startled Edward backs away, his back hitting the wall, as Roy keeps walking forward, pinning Ed against the wall.

_What is he doing?..._"Colonel?..."

Roy's hands plunge into Ed's hair, tugging lightly tilting his head up to him.

"Mustang?..Mustang!"

Edward blushes even harder as Roy slowly bends down, his lips getting dangerously close to Edward's.

_Oh my.. he's going to kiss me! I wonder what his mouth tastes like... no..no! I'm not ready for this! _"ROY!"

Snapping out of his trance, Roy blushes and steps back.

_Was I just about to...to k-kiss Fullmetal! _"I-I-I'm sorry, Edw---Fullmetal."

Shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "I...have to go now. I'll get that report to you by morning. Good-bye, bastard." but there was no heat in his voice, no anger..

Walking out, Edward sighs in relief. _What if he did kiss me... those lips..they were mere centimeters away from mine.. I can still feel his hands in my hair.. his breath on my lips...Am I in lo...NO! It's the Colonel! He's a MAN! A very handsome man.. Stop it! He's a MAN! I'm not gay! I like women! Don't I? _"What's wrong with me?"

-tbc-

Read and Review please!  
I know it's short, but it's my first one!


	2. Confessions

Disclaimer: shifty eyes Heck yeah, I own FMA!  
"NO YOU DONT!"

DONT RUB IT IN! cries

Walking down the main street in town, Edward cant get the Colonel off his mind. His stomach starts to grumble, he's been walking over an hour, and he hasn't eaten a thing today! Walking into the nearest diner he takes a seat in a secluded booth. The waitress starts toward him, a menu in hand. She looks to be around 23, a few years older than Edward. She has red hair and blue eyes, and she is very well...endowed. As Edward looks at her, he tries to imagine her naked. His eyes bulge and he gags.

As the waitress nears her face filled with concern, "Are you okay, sir?"

Composing himself, Ed smiles politely, reading her nametag. "Yes, I'm fine..Anne. Could I get a glass of water?"

"Sure!" she says cheerfully.

_I'm gay. I like men... How am I going to tell Al! What will he think of me? I know he's in love with Winry. Ever since he got his body back he's been blabbing nonstop about her... _Groaning, Edward lets his head fall onto the table. "Ouch."

He hears muffled giggling and looks up to see the waitress, holding a pitcher of ice water.

Pouring some into his glass she giggles again, "Here's your water. Are you ready to order?"

Ed glances at the menu and orders a salad, a club sandwich, chilli fries, chicken strips, a burger and 2 slices of pie. "Oh! And another glass of water, please!"

Eyes wide the waitress looks around, "You waiting on someone, or is this all for you?"

"It's just for me." _I never have a date.. unlike that womanizer Mustang.._

"But.. you're so small.. how can you eat all that?" Anne asks curiously.

Face turning bright red, Edward jumps up, his arms flailing, "WHO'S SO SHORT HE NEEDS A BOOSTER SEAT TO SEE OVER THE TABLE!"

The whole diner is staring at him, mouths gaping open. As Ed tries to compose himself after his outburst, dusting off his red coat.

"You sure like to draw attention to yourself, Fullmetal."

_Oh, no. That's not..._"Bite me, Mustang." Ed replies, without looking at him.

The colonel had entered his favorite diner moments earlier, still standing at the door he hears a very firmiliar outburst. Walking over to the corner he takes a seat at the booth with Edward as the terrified waitress goes back in the kitchen.

"Don't be so rude, Edward. May I join you for dinner?" the smirking colonel asks.

"No." came the curt reply. _I can't have dinner with him! Not after what happened earlier... _

Chuckling, Roy looks across the table at the flustered teen. "Are you blushing, Ed?"

"NO!...You can stay if you'd like.. I don't care." he mumbles.

Roy begins to study the menu, deciding what he wants, when the waitress comes back with half of Ed's order he orders his own food, snagging one of Ed's chilli fries in the process, munching thoughtfully, "Better add chilli fries to that!" he calls after her. Around 5 minutes later she brings the rest of Ed's food and Mustangs. Eating in silence, Ed steals a look at Roy, who was enjoying his hamburger and chilli fries.

_He looks so handsome. So happy just sitting there eating... with me... he's having dinner WITH ME... I think I love him... No.. I can't.. I just found out I'm gay! How can I already be in love..._

"You know, Ed.. if you keep looking at me like that people might think we're _together_."

Jumping up suddenly, Ed leaves some cash for his food and walks out. As he walks away from the diner is begins to rain. Hard. Pulling his coat around him tighter he trudges towards his apartment. He doesn't even hear Roy running up behind him.

_I hope he doesn't hate me. _"Ed! I'm sorry.. we're getting soaked.. my apartment is a few blocks away.. will you come with me?"

"Wha--?" _Did he just ask me to his apartment!..."_Why! To make fun of me more!"__

Feeling Roy's hands on his shoulders, Ed is spun around and suddenly Roy's arms are around him. His strong arms pulling Ed to his chest, water dripping off the ends of his hair, falling onto the already soaked Edward.

"Please, Edward..." Roy whispers against Ed's ear, making him shiver.

"...okay..."

Releasing Ed, Roy begins to walk to his apartment, Ed trailing behind.

_He has a nice ass..._Ed thinks staring at the colonel's backside.

"You know, Edward.. I think you've gotten taller... the top of your head comes nearly to my eyes now...Edward?"

Roy stops when Ed doesn't answer him. Turning around as Ed slams right into him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Huh?" says the dazed Elric brother.

Raising an eyebrow the Colonel chuckles and pulls himself and Edward back to their feet.

"Nothing."

Turning a corner Roy walks in a building and starts up the stairs, Ed close behind. Glad to be out of the rain.

"I'm going to stop to unlock my door soon, please avoid knocking me over this time.." Roy calls back to Ed laughing openly.

Opening his apartment door, Roy steps inside and motions for Edward to come in. Closing and locking the door Mustang ventures into a room leaving Ed standing inside his door. Roy comes back out with red pajamas and tosses them to Edward.

"You can wear these while our clothes dry.."

"Okay. Thanks, Roy."

Roy leaves the room to let Edward change, and also to change himself. Edward strips as quick as possible putting his shirt, pants, boxers, and coat in a pile he puts on the pajamas which strangely..fit him! As he's pulling on the shirt Roy walks back in, wearing only dry boxers. Ed looks at him suprised, taking in the Colonel's toned torso and long legs.

"Uuuuhhhhhhhhhh...Wow.. Roy is really hot."

Roy's jaw drops as he stares at Ed.

"Did you just say I'm hot?"

"WHAT! I SAID THAT OUTLOUD!" Ed yells, blushing furiously.

Roy nods and walks over to him. Wrapping his arms around Ed again, looking down into his gold eyes.

"You know, you're pretty hot yourself, Ed."

Leaning down Roy kisses Ed, just a light brush of lips at first then a more needy, lustful kiss, mouths tasting eachother exploring with teeth and tongue. Roy scoops up Edward and takes him into the bedroom, laying him down and kneeling above him, kissing him again.

"I love you, Roy." Ed whispers, embarassed.

"I love you too, Edward. I have for along time.."

Hugging eachother tightly, they kiss again, gentle, and slow. Then... there's a knock at the door.

"Who the hell could that be!" Roy fumes as he goes to get the door, Ed follows behind his clothes ruffled.

Flinging open the door he prepares to yell at whoever interrupted until he sees that it's Al and Winry. They look past ROy and see Edward and plow over Roy.

"Sure, come on in.." Roy mumbles

"ED! I proposed to Winry!" says the 19 year old Al.

"I SAID YES!" Winry screams in delight.

"Congratulations you two!" Ed says happily, trying not to make it obvious what he and the Colonel were doing.

"So... did we interrupt anything, brother?" Al asks, looking at the Colonel in his boxers, and Ed's ruffled pajamas.

Ed and Roy exchange a look and shake their heads. "No!" they both say in unison. 

"Mmhmm...Suuure, Edward.. " Winry says playfully.

"Ro-----err...Mustang... can I speak with you in private please?"

Nodding Roy follows Ed into the bedroom.

"I can't lie to my brother... " Ed whispers.

Leaning down Roy kisses Ed's tender lips. "Then _don't._"

Peeking in the door Al and Winry see them kissing and giggle. The two jump and look at them.

"How much did you hear?" Ed asks embarassed.

Smiling, "Everything from 'I can't lie to my brother' until the kiss" Winry admits, giggling again.

"Well...it's true.We love eachother..." Roy said, hugging Ed close. "And that won't ever change."

"Shall we make it a double wedding then, Brother?" Al asks laughing and dodging a pillow that was thrown at him.

"Maybe we should." Roy says winking at Al, who begins to laugh even harder.

Roy fails to dodge a pillow thrown by Ed, and falls backwards as it smacks into his face. Ed jumps on him and pins him down to the floor, and smiles.

"We'll just go now. Have fun you two!" Winry says dragging Al out the front door.

Raising an eyebrow at Edward, he smiles. Ed looks around and smiles clicking off the light.


	3. Caught

Disclaimer: -sad face- I do not own FMA or any of it's characters.

* * *

The next morning Edward woke before Roy. Walking out into the hallway he stretches luxuriously, yawning. Walking into the bathroom he strips off his boxers and starts the shower, looking around he snatches Roy's hairbrush and hops in, letting the steamy water cleanse him. After scrubbing himself clean, and brushing his hair and teeth he dries off, walking naked back into Roy's room. Finding a pair of oversized boxers in Roy's drawer he transmutes them into a pair his size, slipping them on, he grabs up his pants and heads towards the kitchen.

"I wonder what I can make us for breakfast." Edward says absent-mindedly to himself, sorting through the contents of Roy's refridgerator and cabnets.

Smiling to himself, Ed begins to pull contents from the shelves. He begins making a hearty breakfast consisting of pancakes, waffles, hash browns, sausage, bacon, toast, orange juice, and coffee. As he brgins brewing coffee he considers whether he should wake Roy now, or wait until the coffee is done.

-In the bedroom-

Roy shifts in the bed, scooting closer to the edge trying to snuggle up to Edward. Before he even notices that Ed isn't in bed, he falls to the floor with a loud thud. Sitting on the floor in a tangle of blankets the Flame Alchemist pouts.

_Where is my lover! Mmmm.. do I smell coffee? I think I do!_

Venturing out into the kitchen in his boxers, he sees Ed standing at the stove with his back to him. Walking up quietly behind him, he wraps his arms around Ed's naked torso, pulling him up against his own body tightly.

"Good morning, snuggly bear" Roy greets Ed, chuckling softly.

"SNUGGLY BEAR?" Ed screams, his arms flailing trying to get away.

Smiling Roy slides his hands over Ed's torso, holding him possessively, bending his head slighlty to Ed's neck, where he kisses softly. Feeling the younger man calm down he inhales deeply, smelling Ed's recently washed hair, which was now in a loose pony tail.

"Thank you for making breakfast, Edward. I love you" Roy whispers into Edward's ear.

Shivering, Ed finishes setting out all the food, and sits down at the small table with Roy.

"I love you too, Roy." Edward whispers back.

They eat their breakfast in silence, and clean off the table. Venturing into the living room they sit down. Right as Roy gets comfortable with his arms around Edward there is a knock at the door. Roy starts to get up but Edward pushes him back down.

"I'll get it." He says, striding to the door.

Opening the door, Huges brushes past Ed, without saying a word. Huges plops down next to Roy and begins chattering away, pulling out pictures of Elicia as he gushes.

"You should have seen it Roy! She was eating ALL her peas and carrots, and afterwards she said----" Breaking off in the middle of his sentence, Huges stares at Ed who is still standing at the open door naked from the waist up. "...Edward?"

Clearly embarassed Ed squeaks,"Uh.. hi Hughes..."

Turning slowly Hughes looks at Roy in his boxers his mouth gaping open.

"Did you...and Edward...are you two... I'm officially confused." Hughes looks from Ed to Roy and back to Ed.

Leaning back on the couch Huges tries to relax. Edward shuts the door and walks over and sits on Roy's lap, smiling at Hughes.

"We uhm... we are a...uh...Roy, would you care to explain to him what I'm failing to say here?" Ed smiles and blushes.

"We are in love, Hughes. And until we are ready to tell people, I would--- WE would greatly appreciate it if this stayed a secret." Roy explains to Hughes.

Nodding, Hughes stands up and heads to the door waving at Roy and Ed.

"Have a nice weeked you cute lovebirds! I never would've imagined you two being a couple..." Opening the door, Huges is knocked backwards by Fury, Havoc, Breda and -oddly enough- Riza Hawkeye, who were all straining to hear what was going on.

Piled on top of one another the four friends look around nervously at Roy and Edward who were in fits of laughter on the couch. They all begin to laugh nervously, still expecting to be fried by Roy. Howling with laughter Edward and Roy grasp their sides, as they continue to look at the pile of friends.

"We knew you were there the whole time! While Ed was in the doorway, he saw the smoke from Havoc's cigarette!" Roy says, finally quieting down. "We don't care if you know, we were going to announce it at Al and Winry's wedding anyway!"

Standing up, Hawkeye brishes off her clothes, embarassed that she slipped so out of character.

"I will see you all on Monday." she says as she walks out the door.

"I'll,uh, sorry... See you!" Breda say stumbling over his words and running out the door.

Pulling Fury to his feet, Havoc flashes everyone a grin and drags his apologizing lover out the door.

"That was quite a show..." Ed mumbles, kissing Roy's cheek.

"WHOA! I'm out of here! I'm a married man! I don't need to be watching THIS!" Hughes practically screams while running out the door.

Giggling to himself Edward pulls Roy close, and kisses him again.

"Work will be very...interesting on Monday, don't you think, Ed?" Roy says

Smiling Ed nods and tries to imagine what everyone will say.

"Oh well.. all that matters is what's happening here and now." he says looking into Roy's black eyes.

Raising an eyebrow Roy looks up at Ed who was kneeling over him, "And what is happening here and now?"

Grinning Ed kisses Roy's lips and down his neck, stopping to whisper, "A very nice moment."

* * *

Ta-Da! What will happen next? Should I go on to what will happen at HQ on monday? or.. should I just stop here? OPINIONS PEOPLE! REVIEW IT PLEASE! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!


	4. Happy Endings

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FMA or any of it's characters. Sad isn't it?

Warning: EXTREME FLUFF!

* * *

It was Monday morning and Roy woke before Edward. Looking at the motionless boy Roy smiles.

_What a suprise, he's still asleep. Wait. Are his eyes open? _

Leaning over, roy notices that the blond man is very much awake, smiling he kisses his lips.

"Good morning, Ed. How are you feeling?" Roy asks as he gets himself ready for the day.

"Uh, to be honest Roy, I'm kind of sad. Today is my last day of service for the State. I won't get to see Hawkeye, or Havoc, or Fury, or Hughes or... or YOU!" Edward chokes out, tears streaming down his face.

Concerned, Roy takes the younger man into his arms and nuzzles his face into Ed's warm neck. Still sobbing Edward clings to Roy his tears soaking into Roy's crisp military uniform.

"Edward, it'll be alright. We're holding a banquet for you today. Everyone will be there, and I mean everyone. Even the Fuhrer. Besides, you'll get to see everyone as much as you want! You're the famous Fullmetal Alchemist! You can come visit HQ whenever you want! You have nothing to worry about, Ed. I promise. And what's this nonsense about not seeing ME? You're going to be LIVING with me.. you'll see me everyday. I love you, Ed."

Shifting to look up into Roy's eyes Ed wipes his eyes and smiles, "Thanks Roy... I love you so much."

Then the realization of what Roy said hits him and he takes a step back, his jaw slack his eyes wide and shining.

"I'm going to be living with you! Really, Roy? Ooh! I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Ed squeals in excitement and kisses Roy all over his face.

A short time later they are both ready, Ed also dressed in a military uniform for the banquet. He has no idea what Roy is planning to do at the banquet. He doesn't know about Roy's big speach, or what is waiting for him at HQ. He's oblivious to it all. Smiling he and Roy arrive at headquarters and walk inside the auditorium. Walking straight to the stage, they both take a seat and wait for everyone to arrive.

"Where is everyone, Roy?" _I'm so nervous. I think I'm going to pee my pants! _

"They'll be here soon, Ed."

As Roy finishes his sentence, people begin filing into the auditorium, taking any seat that is available. Hawkeye, Breda, Havoc, Fury,Al, Winry and Hughes are all in the front row, smiling up at Edward and Roy.

"Today, is Edward "Fullmetal" Elric's last day of service for the state military. Today is his last day as a _dog_." The Fuhrer begins his opening speach. "He has done the unthinkable. He passed the state exam at only 12 years old. He battled enemies all over the world, he's survived assassain attacks, he even did all of this with an automail arm and leg. Edward Elric is an amazing man. In just 8 years of service he did what no one has ever been able to do in 100 years! He found the philosopher's stone. With that he restored his own limbs and his brother's body. Yes! That hulking suit of armour that followed him around, was just a spirit attached to it.. we never knew it, and now, we can't really do anything about it. Everyone, give a round of applause for EDWARD ELRIC! THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!"

Standing nervously Edward shakes the Fuhrer's hand and walks to the mircophone, waiting for it to quiet down.

"Well, I don't know what to say.. Thank you Fuhrer for that lovely speach." Ed starts, fidgeting nervously. "I don't think I could have done any of those things without my brother Al by my side. He always kept me in check and made sure I didn't lose control, without him I probably would've died along time ago. I couldn't manage anything with out Winry.. she was my automail mechanic. If anyone ever needs great auto-work done... go to the Rockbells. They're the best. Then there is Maes Hughes. He's an amazing man, thank you for everything. Then there is Hawkeye, Breda, Havoc and Fury.. They've helped me alot. "

Looking disappointed that he wasn't mentioned Roy pouts. That's when Ed turned and smiled at him.

"Then there is Roy Mustang. The Flame Alchemist. Soon-to-be-Fuhrer. He is amazing. His stern orders are what go me where I am today. As much as I hated his smug, arrogant ass... He's the reason I'm where I am..Thank you Roy Mustang. I couldn't have done it without you."

Turning around Edward walks over and takes his seat. Grinning, Roy stands up and takes the mic.

"I don't really have anything to say.. that's a hard speach to follow. I do want to say one thing though, I don't care if it gets me fired, or mocked. I don't care if people all over the world know this and hate me for it... I am in love with Edward Elric. I have been for years. He is an amazing man, and I love him more than I love anything. And I believe I just proved that by risking my high rank in the military. I love him, and I don't care who knows."

Turning on his heel the whole auditorium is dead silent. Roy walks up to the stunned blond man and takes him in his arms and kisses him..in front of everyone. And Edward kisses him back. Suddenly the whole room bursts into applause, cheering for them, wishing them happiness.

Smiling Roy looks down at Edward, "Will you marry me, Edward?"

Nodding, Edward looks around and throws his arms around Roy. "YESSS!" He screams in delight.

Grinning Roy picks up the blond and carries him out the door and to the car bridal style. Tossing Ed in the back he climbs in the front of the car and turns around looking at the ever smiling Edward Elric.

"Where do you want to go?" Roy asks.

"Home"

---back Inside---

Smiling to eachother the troop of friends begin walking out.

"Looks like we WILL have to make this a double wedding..." Al says hugging Winry.

"Well, I don't mind." Winry says smiling.

"Who would have thought that the boss and Fullmetal would get married..." Havoc says holding Fury's hand, as Fury nods his agreement. Such a passive man..

Getting all choked up at all the love, Hughes throws his arms around Riza Hawkeye and yells, " I JUST LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS!"

Drawing her gun Hawkeye looks at Hughes who is running for his life out the door, "THERE WON'T BE A HAPPY ENDING FOR YOU IF YOU EVER HUG ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, HUGHES!" Hawkeye screams after him.

* * *

-End-

WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thank you.


End file.
